Para você
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ela havia se cansado das flores. E, de todos os lugares que podia escolher, foi justo na livraria que encontrou uma verdadeira razão para afastar aquele tédio. 30cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, o livro "Para você" realmente existe e não me pertence também, mas as únicas Shino x Ino em português são minhas XD

**X**

_I don't mean to run, but every time you come around I feel __more alive than ever. _

**X**

Ino suspirou pesadamente por detrás do balcão. Quando havia decidido que não iria mais trabalhar na floricultura, não imaginava que ia acabar trabalhando numa livraria. Talvez até voltasse para a floricultura, afinal. Pelo menos, via certa diversão nas flores.

A loira passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois deu um pequeno tapa na própria testa. Tinha que se manter acordada, mesmo que na livraria só houvessem umas poucas pessoas, cada uma sentada no seu canto, lendo seu livro. Era outra coisa que não gostava: o silêncio daquele lugar. Na floricultura, sempre interagia com o cliente, dizendo que tipo de flor era melhor para ocasião tal, montando arranjos, enfim, divertindo-se ao menos um pouco.

Na verdade, ela só estava esperando um freguês em particular. Todos os dias ele vinha e pegava o mesmo livro. Ino às vezes se enfurecia, aquilo era uma livraria não uma biblioteca. Ele deveria comprar ao menos um livro.

Mentira. Ela se enfurecia porque, como ele não comprava, ele não ia até o balcão, ou seja, ela não poderia trocar nenhuma palavra com ele. Ino havia simplesmente se interessado por aquela estranha figura.

Até que o coração da balconista começou a bater mais rápido. Era ele! Os óculos escuros, o capuz, uma espécie de máscara... Ino tomou uma decisão. Se ele não vinha até ela, ela iria até ele. Deu o melhor sorriso, passou a mão pelos cabelos e pela roupa. Ela deveria estar impecável.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou, chegando perto dele. O garoto a olhou e Ino não tirou o sorriso dos lábios.

"Poderia parar de sorrir falsamente." Ele murmurou. O sorriso da loira se desmanchou aos poucos. Os olhos dela se arregalaram também. Quem ele achava que era para falar assim com ela?

"Quem você pensa que é?" Exclamou, sem pensar. _Ino, sua burra. Isso sai do seu salário_, pensou, arrependida. Mas, estranhamente, o garoto na sua frente pareceu nem se abalar.

"Sou um cliente."

"Isso eu notei." _Ah, vou jogar tudo para as cucuias. "_Mas você não compra nada. Isso é ruim, sabia? Aqui é uma livraria, não um biblioteca."

"Faz tanta questão de que eu compre um livro?"

"Bem, sim! Isso é o meu salário, se você não sabe!"

"Hum..." O garoto olhou para Ino, como se a avaliasse. A loira não desviou o olhar. "Qual seu nome?"

"É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes." Ino disse, desafiadora.

"Meu nome é Aburame Shino. Qual o seu nome?"

"Yamanaka Ino." A loira disse. "Mas no que isso é relevante?"

Shino não respondeu, simplesmente afastou a loira para o lado, pegando o livro que sempre lia. Ino ficou olhando para ele com o cenho franzido, o que aquele louco iria fazer? Observou-o ir até o balcão e, quando ela ficou para trás e ele a olhou como se esperasse algo, Ino percebeu que ela deveria estar lá. Correu para detrás de balcão.

"Irá levar esse livro?" Perguntou, sorrindo.

"Claro." Shino respondeu. "Embrulhe para presente, por favor."

"Tá legal." Enquanto Ino pegava o papel para presente, leu o nome do livro. _Para você. "_Já vi esse livro. É bem romântico. Namorada?" Perguntou, divertida. Shino a encarou.

"Futura." Respondeu, com simplicidade. Ino sentiu o sorriso estremecer, não queria que logo ele tivesse uma namorada. Sabia que um garoto como ele nunca iria querer nada com ela, mas não custava sonhar.

"Ela tem muita sorte..." Murmurou Ino, aceitando o dinheiro de Shino.

"Que bom que você acha isso." Shino disse e logo depois de Ino lhe entregar o livro, ele estendeu de volta para ela. A loira pegou sem entender. "Você gosta de filmes?"

"Sim... mas, o que isso te a ver? E, por que você me devolveu?" Perguntou, confusa.

"Quando seu expediente acabar, encontre-me na frente do cinema." Shino respondeu, e ia saindo da livraria, mas Ino segurou sua mão.

"O livro. Você esqueceu do livro."

"Não, não esqueci. É para você, minha futura namorada." E saiu.

Ainda estupefata, Ino não conseguiu conter um pensamento: _Obrigada, Kami-sama, por me fazer enjoar das flores. _

**X**

**N/A: **Obrigada, querida sobrinha por me ajudar a decidir o nome e me dar o resumo XD (Sobrinha igual a Chibi Anne).

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema: 03. Livraria**


End file.
